


Fireworks Fox

by Bass_Line



Series: SayoMisa Summer Love [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Arisa just wants Sayo and Misaki to start dating already, F/F, They both just want someone to hang out with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Misaki doesn't like summer festivals that much, but with the right company, they're tolerable.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Okusawa Misaki
Series: SayoMisa Summer Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Fireworks Fox

"It's fucking hot, and why are we at a summer festival?" Misaki groaned as she trudged behind her band, with Kanon at her side. It was on a whim that they were at the festival, and now she was stuck dealing with three troublesome friends. She was sweating, and all she wanted was to relax at a shady corner of a temple. "Kanon-san, should I just faint here or should I faint on top of Kokoro?"

"N-Neither! Misaki-chan, maybe you should rest?" Kanon suggested, worrying over Misaki's words. Misaki grumbled, it wasn't that she didn't want to but rather she had a responsibility to ensure that the three idiots didn't cause trouble for others. She couldn't leave Kanon alone to deal with the band, plus she had a terrible sense of direction which made it impossible for Misaki to leave her alone. "Fueeeee… where's everyone?"

"... Oh c'mon, did we actually lose them?" Misaki sighed, the three idiots were now no longer her responsibility. Even if they trashed the summer festival, Kokoro's family would pay for the damages. She turned to read Kanon's expression, but didn't see the easily flustered drummer anywhere. "Fuck, did I seriously lose Kanon-san?!"

"Good evening, Okusawa-san. It's rare to not see you with your band." Sayo weaved through the crowd, making her way to Misaki with little difficulty. Misaki smiled, finally someone with more brain cells than her whole band combined. "Or are you perhaps alone?"

"Nope, I lost the rest. Kanon-san doesn't deserve this, and I worry for the brain cells of others should they have to deal with the three idiots."

"That sounds like a normal day for you though."

"Sometimes I wonder if I should worry about that truth, but then my brain's all 'nope you signed up to work as Michelle' so yeah." Misaki shrugged, maybe things would've been different if she signed up for a different part-time job. Not that she wanted to wish such a fate on some other poor sap who would've taken up the job as Michelle. "What about you? Are you with anyone?"

"I was with Hina… but she ran off. As usual." Sayo replied casually, too used to her twin disappearing into the crowd. Misaki nodded, hoping that Hina and Kokoro wouldn't encounter each other at the festival. Hell would break loose should that happen and Misaki didn't want to be responsible for it. "Would you like to wander around with me?"

"Sure, anyone's better than Kokoro." Misaki swore that Sayo smirked at her response, but before she could even ask about it, Sayo's expression was back to normal. This reminded Misaki of the night the guitarist had joked that she was a midnight mermaid. It wasn't as if she could just suddenly ask Sayo about it, it didn't feel like the right time. "... Do you have any place in mind?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm open to suggestions."

"Then how about the shooting gallery?"

"I don't mind, but may I ask why that of all possible activities?" Misaki didn't want to admit that she wanted to watch Sayo shoot her targets with a bullet each. It was impressive no matter how much Sayo downplayed her skills.

"That's the first thing that came to my mind." Technically, Misaki was telling the truth. That was indeed the first thought she had, just that her motives were less transparent than what Sayo would've liked should she find out. Thankfully for the DJ, Sayo nodded in agreement and they tried to squeeze past attendees just to find the shooting gallery. Misaki nearly lost Sayo in the crowd, the same way Kanon did earlier. Just as she was about to call out to Sayo, the latter immediately reached out for Misaki's hand and squeezed it hard enough to hurt. "Ow ow ow."

"My apologies, but I didn't wish to lose you." Sayo replied, blocking out her internal Hina teasing her that it was straight out of a shoujo manga scene. They were just friends, and hand holding was perfectly normal between girls. Misaki's pale grey eyes looked away from Sayo, a faint blush the only indication of any emotion from her. _'That's… actually rather cute. Though, is it inappropriate of me to boldly reach out for her hand just now...?'_

"... Thanks." Misaki muttered, unable to understand why a simple hand holding made her heart race. She decided that the heat was getting to her, why else was her cheeks so warm to the touch? They managed to make their way to the shooting gallery without any mishaps, the gallery surprisingly empty despite the crowd. "I was expecting this place to be crawling with kids."

"Fortunately for us, it isn't." Sayo had a hint of a smile on her face, though it went away as quickly as it came. Misaki wondered if she should even play, considering that her accuracy was next to nothing. Still, it would be weird if she didn't play since she was the one who suggested the gallery. "Oh, that toy looks suitable."

"Toy?" Misaki repeated, attention now directed at the gallery's prizes. There was a large polar bear plush toy sitting in the middle of the gallery, its position implying that it had never been shifted at all. She could immediately tell that it was the hardest prizes to be won, and she had a feeling that Sayo was aiming for it. "That looks really hard, even for you."

"Is that a challenge Okusawa-san?" Sayo asked, determination dancing in her emerald eyes. Once she was presented with a challenge, she would break through her limits just to assure that the challenge was thoroughly completed. Misaki liked this side of Sayo, she enjoyed seeing the guitarist working hard to achieve her goals. "Well?"

"I say go for it." Misaki shrugged, there was no stopping Sayo. It wasn't every day that Sayo revealed herself to be such a competitive person, a trait that combined with her perfectionist attitude to yield someone that never made any compromises in short of their goals. _'No wonder she belongs in Roselia, she's basically what Minato-san wants in a person.'_

"How much for a round?" Sayo asked, paying the amount that was required for her to play for a round. Misaki read a sign above the shooting gallery, indicating that one round had five bullets included. She glanced at the plush toy, wondering if Sayo was able to win it with a round alone. Sayo raised her gun and fired a shot at plush toy's right paw, and fired a second shot at the same location. The toy moved after both shots, and Misaki realised what Sayo was trying to do.

 _'Damn, she's smart. The bear's already on the edge to begin with so it's easier for her to shoot it further towards the edge.'_ Sayo fired two more shots, one at the right paw and one at the plush toy's centre. Misaki winced, just because the plush toy wasn't a real bear didn't mean that she couldn't imagine the pain it felt while Sayo was trying to shoot it off the edge. _'Oof, poor bear though. If that was a Michelle toy… urgh, I'm getting too used to being in that suit.'_

"Last shot, miss." The one in charge of the gallery reminded, scoffing at Sayo's efforts to bring the plush toy over the edge. He had seen many people trying to accomplish such a feat, but no one managed it. Sayo said nothing, aiming her gun and pulling on the trigger. "... Congratulations."

"Thank you." Sayo had a triumphant smirk on her face as she collected the plush toy, her eyes sparkling with child-like excitement as she held up the plush toy. "I'm going to name you Fuyu."

"This is honestly my first time seeing a huge toy outside a claw machine and at a summer festival."

"Agreed." Sayo gazed at Misaki, her expression unreadable. "What do you think of her?"

"Her?"

"Fuyu." Misaki blinked, it hadn't even been a minute and the plush toy already had a gender? Sayo was _really_ taken in with that plush toy, much more so than she would ever admit.

"She's… fluffy?" Sayo nodded, accepting the confused reply as a reasonable answer. Was she going to give Fuyu to Misaki as a present? Why else would she ask about Misaki's thoughts on Fuyu?

"All the more reason you should come over to my place and study then." Sayo simply said, gently tugging on Misaki's hand as she started to move away from the shooting gallery. Misaki nearly stumbled over her feet as she allowed herself to be pulled by her senior, her thoughts racing to piece together the meaning behind Sayo's answer.

_'... Was that her way of asking me to be her friend…?'_

* * *

Misaki stretched as she and Sayo rested at a nearby temple, their spoils from the festival placed in the middle. Their spoils consisted of two bottles of ramune, a paper tray filled with steaming hot takoyaki, and Fuyu. Covering half of Sayo's face was a kitsune mask that she bought at a mask stand, with Misaki getting a Michelle mask because why the hell not? They were waiting for the fireworks to start, ignoring the fact that they should probably be looking for Kanon and Hina.

"If I had my way, I'll spend my entire day lounging here while waiting for the fireworks to start." Misaki commented, her eyes watching the clouds blend into the dark night sky. She had once heard from Kokoro who had heard from Hina that Sayo didn't like her name because it contained the character for night. She remembered that it was back when she was a first year when Sayo's insecurities were much more deep-rooted then. "Sayo-san, which time of the day do you like the most?"

"Where's this coming from Okusawa-san?" Sayo asked, looking up at the sky as she waited for the fireworks to start. "... I suppose it's evening. It's where the night catches up to the day, even if it's only for a few minutes."

"For me it's night time. It's calming, and the best things usually happen at night."

"Do they?"

"Sometimes, nothing happening is for the best." Sayo hummed with consideration, understanding that for Misaki, no news is good news. The guitarist wondered if it would rain like what the forecast had predicted, it always rained whenever she attended a summer festival. She hoped she didn't bring the rain with her for once, she wanted to watch the fireworks with Misaki. "I like it when it rains actually."

"You don't find it a bother?"

"Hmm… can't deny that, but when it rains… it's peaceful. The raindrops falling on leaves and sliding downwards as they can't hold the raindrops' weight, how the rain permeates the ground, the way ripples are formed in rivers… there's something calming about them."

"You seem to like peace. Of course, I don't mean to phrase it negatively." Sayo remarked, assuming that the stress of dealing with Hello, Happy World! was the reason Misaki preferred peaceful activities. Then again, Misaki struck Sayo as the type of girl who preferred a laid back lifestyle with the occasional exercise. "Still, I hope that as a rain bringer, I won't put a damper on your spirits."

"... Y'know Sayo-san, whenever you crack a joke… I'm never sure if I heard it right or if you're Hina-san in disguise."

"... Imai-san told me that making humorous remarks is a good way to make friends."

"Ah." That explained a lot, Misaki couldn't see it as something Sayo thought of. She was surprised to hear that the guitarist was faithfully acting on it. Explosions could be heard from the sky, signalling the start of the fireworks display. As the fireworks exploded in the sky, it dyed Sayo's white kitsune mask in numerous colours. Misaki noticed, and couldn't resist commenting about how her mask changed colour with every firework sent up to the sky. "You're a fireworks fox."

"A midnight mermaid, now a fireworks fox? You really know how to compliment someone." Sayo chuckled, this time it was deliberate and clearly aimed to tease the DJ. Misaki could feel her face heating up, not from embarrassment but from a warm feeling in her chest that threatened to bloom any moment. She had an idea to what that feeling was, she had already felt it twice after all. "By the way Okusawa-san, about the barbecue dinner the other night…"

"Y-Yeah?" Misaki was grateful for the shift in conversation, she didn't have any comeback to Sayo's teasing. Since when was she like this? When did she start to stutter at Sayo's questions, when did that damn warm feeling in her chest become so noticeable, when did she start falling for the overbearingly serious yet adorable member of the disciplinary committee? _'This isn't good… we're barely at the friends stage and my heart's already trying to take it to the next level… C'mon me, kill that infatuation already!'_

"Were you the one who placed a grilled eel piece on my plate?" Misaki shook her head, knowing who had given Sayo that piece. She proceeded to explain that it was Aoi, the leader of the three bodyguards assigned to Kokoro, that had done so. "Ah, so it's one of the bodyguards. I wonder if I should be impressed at her ability to remain unnoticed, or frightened."

"You'll get used to it, they're probably lurking about as we speak." Misaki shrugged, briefly glancing at a bush before looking away. She had half expected to see light reflected off a glossy pair of sunglasses, that was usually how she knew that Kokoro's bodyguards were nearby. Sayo nodded warily, uncomfortable with the thought that they were being monitored. "... It seems like it's almost over."

"The next session will be in an hour." Misaki blinked, how did Sayo know that? "There were flyers posted in the downtown district indicating the timings the fireworks will be lit."

"That explains a lot." Misaki mumbled, tugging on her collar. It was sweltering hot, it was a good thing she decided against wearing a yukata. She glanced at Sayo's direction, wondering how the guitarist dealt with the heat while wearing one. She never once complained, which said a lot about Sayo's tolerance. Misaki could tell that the heat _was_ affecting Sayo though, given that beads of sweat rolled down the side of her neck. _'Oh that's pretty fucking erotic… wait no, don't look at your new friend like that!'_

"Something wrong Okusawa-san?" Sayo asked, not noticing Misaki's gaze on her neck. Misaki shook her head, pulling down her mask to hide her blush from the guitarist. Sayo said nothing, popping one of the takoyaki into her mouth. "I'm glad that I caught you earlier."

"Hm? Why's that?" Sayo's breath hitched, and Misaki sworn that the former was blushing heavily. Did she blush around friends? It could be possible, she was pretty sure that Sayo was socially awkward when it came to forming relationships on her own. Still, the blush made Misaki's heart swell with the warm and fluffy feeling from before. _'... I'm gonna have to get used to this.'_

"I… I've always wanted to watch fireworks with a friend over ramune and takoyaki." Sayo mumbled, absentmindedly patting Fuyu's fluffy head as she stared at the night sky, not meeting Misaki's pale grey eyes. It had been a childhood dream of hers, one that she didn't expect to be realised so soon. She wondered if Misaki thought less of her, that she didn't have anyone to realise this dream of hers with. "I apologise, this is an inappropriate topic is it not?"

"Not really, I had that thought before. Before the band, before they replaced my teen angst and loneliness with something more… like a normal school girl."

"I think even normal school girls experience loneliness from time to time, who's to say that we aren't normal?"

"Geh?! What are you two doing in my secret spot?" The bushes rustled, and out stepped Arisa as well as one of Kokoro's bodyguards. Sayo grimaced, there really _was_ someone spying on them. Arisa had a frown on her face, pissed that Misaki and Sayo were in her favourite spot. "C'mon, move to the side at least! Okusawa-san, you're in my spot!"

"Okay okay, I'm moving." Misaki sighed, taking a seat on Sayo's other side so that Arisa could sit at her favourite spot. The bodyguard followed closely behind the keyboardist, sitting at the open space beside Arisa. "Shio-san, why aren't you with Aoi-san and Banana-san?"

"... What kind of a name is that?" Sayo asked, confident that it wasn't a name any sane parent would give. Misaki had to explain that said bodyguard liked to eat bananas so much, that the other two bodyguards nicknamed her Banana. "... I see."

"I was tasked to follow you on your date with Roselia's guitarist." Both Misaki's and Sayo's faces combusted into beet red blushes, unable to give coherent replies to the bodyguard. "Also, can I have a takoyaki?"

"You idiot, you ruined the mood for them." Arisa commented, jabbing an elbow into Shio's side. Said woman mumbled an apology, pushing up her sunglasses awkwardly while the two blushing girls were rendered unable to properly look at each other for the rest of their time at the temple. _'God, when can they kiss already? It's damn obvious that they like each other… even though they don't interact much.'_


End file.
